X-Men
The X-Men are a team formed of mutants by Charles Xavier, Erik Lenhsherr and Wanda Maximoff. They are based in Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters, as teachers to younger mutants who cannot control their powers. The team was first assembled to study mutant abilities and were noticed by the public after stopping a rabid Sentinel from slaughtering many innocent people after it was tampered with by Sabretooth. For several years the team were involved with a lot of political activities in order to secure equal rights for mutants. After the Illuminati force Hulk off Earth the X-Men join the Avengers against Xavier's wishes to fight against those who defend the Illuminati, however, the conflict is stopped once Alpha arrives to end it. For a year, the X-Men defended Earth while the Avengers were disassembled, a sense of normality was established, however, John becomes highly unstable due to his powers being directly linked to an encounter with the Phoenix Force mutating with his DNA when he was younger, so Alpha suppresses his power and alters the worlds memories of him with the help of Xavier and Hank McCoy, records are changed to register John as the adoptive child of Xavier who doesn't know about his powers. The team were later called upon to assist the Avengers against Bruce Banner who was stuck in a permanently enraged Hulk form when he attacked Earth with his Warmongers, hellbent on killing everyone involved with the Illuminati which Xavier was part of. Thanks to the help of the John who rediscovers his powers, they end the conflict. Avengers: Rise of Galactus X2: Mutant Warfare History TBA Members Founder Professor X * Name: Charles Xavier * Powers: Telepathy * Role: Headmaster/Founder/Physics Teacher * Actor: James McAvoy * Description: Charles is the founder of the X-Men and the third mutant to emerge, his DNA mutated when the energy released from the Snap reached him, at the same time four other people mutated but no one else did. He was immediately fascinated by his powers and sought to learn from them. He was good friends with Stephen Strange and upon hearing of Wanda Maximoff's breakdown which created mutants he set out to find her. After helping her stabilize he convinced her and her brother, Pietro, to join him and Erik Lenhsherr recruit others to a team where they could truly reach their potential. Leader Storm * Name: Ororo Monroe * Powers: Weather Manipulation * Role: Leader of the X-Men/Geography Teacher * Actress: Alexandra Shipp * Description: Ororo was a former loner who took a great interest and liking to her powers when she discovered them, although reckless she learned how to control them and became an intricate role in the X-Men as the leader and best friend of Charles Xavier. She also specializes in Geography due to her knowledge on weather patterns. Other Main Team Members Wolverine * Name: Logan * Powers: Healing/Retractable Claws/Animal like Senses/Longevity * Role: Physical Education Teacher * Actor: Taron Egerton * Description: Logan is a Canadian who joined the U.S. military but was discharged after receiving an injury which left him paralyzed. After receiving his powers his spine corrected itself but in a fit of excitement he killed his girlfriend Hannah, he pledged to kill Wanda Maximoff as revenge for his powers after her mental outburst activated the mutant gene. However, he was convinced by Professor X and John Grey to join the X-Men and use his powers for good. He is the best friend of John Grey. Pyslocke * Name: Elizabeth "Betsy" Braddock * Powers: Neon Manipulation * Role: Music Teacher * Actress: Jessica Chastain * Description: Betsy is a former bar staff worker from Britain, it is public knowledge that her father was a former S.H.I.E.L.D. worker and that her younger brother is also a mutant, although not much is known about him other than his name is Brian and lives in the U.K. Betsy was recruited by Alex Summers and developed a Mother-Daughter relationship with Sophie Summers after her father left the X-Men to join the brotherhood of mutants. Phoenix * Name: John Xavier (Formerly Grey) * Powers: Telekinesis/Telepathy/Cosmic Enhancements/Alpha and Omega Phoenix Energy * Role: None * Description: John is the youngest member of the X-Men and only student to be part of the team, he is also the strongest mutant on Earth being the only Omega-level mutant. He has Telekinetic and Telepathic abilities which he can use to manipulate the physical world, however he cannot control it well. He also has Cosmic Enhancements similar to the Eternity Warrior and Infinity Warrior having similar powers to them which his body cannot control, this is due to an encounter with the Phoenix Force when he was younger as it was drawn to his DNA. He has a strong bond with Logan who defends him from those who bully him in the school, he also has a great connection to Alpha the Eternity Warrior, who he has worked with on several occasions. After John began to channel the Phoenix Force's energy Alpha put a mental block on him reducing his memories of it, he also altered his memories of his past with the help of Charles Xavier and Hank McCoy, into believing John is the adopted son of Charles who does not have any mutations. Only Alpha and the core-X-Men know the truth. Cyclops * Name: Sophie Summers * Powers: Optic Blasts * Role: Math Teacher * Actress: Chloe Mortez * Description: Sophie is the daughter of Alex Summers and the newest member of the X-Men. She is also the girlfriend of John Xavier who she met when he was recruited by Professor X. She was a former 'mathlete' in school before being expelled for harming a student the day her powers developed, along with her father she joined the X-Men to study her powers. Thanks to Hank McCoy, a visor was developed so she could see through them, without projecting her optic beams. She is currently training to be the next field leader of the X-Men. Scarlet Witch * Name: Wanda Maximoff * Powers: Psionic Manipulation * Role: Advisor * Actress: Elizabeth Olsen * Description: A former Avenger and the first mutant alongside Quicksilver, her brother, she created mutants after her fake reality broke down and she went insane. The first person to notice this was Charles Xavier, whose mutations had awoken after the Snap by Thanos by accident, he sought her out with the help of Stephen Strange and recruited her to the X-Men alongside his friend Erik Lenhsherr. She acts as the schools adviser, in a sort of depute role. Quicksilver * Name: Pietro Maximoff * Powers: Speed Physiology * Role: None * Actor: Aaron Taylor-Johnson * Description: A former Avenger and the brother of Scarlet Witch, he died in Sokovia but was revived by Wanda after she broke down due to her fake reality collapsing. He joined the X-Men at the same time as his sister in order to help others discover their mutations. Students Shadowcat * Name: Kitty Pride * Powers: Intangibility * Role: Student * Actress: Unknown Iceman * Name: Robert Drake * Powers: Cryokinesis * Role: Student * Actor: Finn Jones Rouge * Name: Marie D'Ancanto * Powers: Life Force Absobtion/Power Absorption * Role: Student * Actress: Unknown Negasonic Teenage Warhead * Name: Ellie Phimmster * Powers: Explosive Manipulation/Energy Manipulation * Role: Student * Actress: Brianna Hildebrand Former Members Magneto * Name: * Powers: * Role: * Actor * Description: Havok * Name: * Powers: * Role: * Actor: * Description: Nightcrawler * Name: * Powers: * Role: * Actor: * Description: Mystique * Name: * Powers: * Role: * Actress: * Description: Appearances TBA Trivia * The X-Men have three main platforms in the Marvel Cinematic Universe. ** The Main Movies - ''X1: A New Order'', ''X2: Mutant Warfare'' and ''X3: Dark Phoenix''. ** The X-Men Adventures Disney Plus Series' - The Wolverine, House of X and soon to be Deadpool. ** The Brotherhood of Mutants Series which focuses on more older content. * Kevin Feige and Quentin Tarantino have confirmed that although the X movies are ensembles they each do have a protagonist. ** Charles Xavier and Erik Lenhsherr are the protagonists of X1: A New Order. ** Taron Egerton is the protagonist of X2: Mutant Warfare. ** John Grey is the Protagonist of X3: Dark Phoenix. ** It is confirmed that a fourth movie is in development which will focus on Betsy Braddock and her brother Brian Braddock.